マイリトル磁器人形は、どうやって被るか？
by YoH KiRi
Summary: One-Shot. Competition Entry. It is in a Human’s nature to be Mean… “Ino…chan?” Tears started to pour out of her eyes. “Why Ino-chan?” Cold-hearted… “…You FREAK of nature… you deserve worse… You pink haired, green eyed freak of nature!” Full Summery Inside


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto because if i did Sakura would have her own Harem. ^_^

マイリトル磁器人形は、どうやって被るか？ – My little porcelain doll, see how you suffer?

FULL Summery:

It is in a Human's nature to be Mean…

"_Ino…chan?" Tears started to pour out of her eyes. "Why Ino-chan?"_

Cold-hearted…

" …_You FREAK of nature… you deserve worse… You pink haired, green eyed freak of nature!"_

Cruel…

"_They didn't care what happened to me at all, no pity no, nothing. They just wanted to hurt me…" Sob..Sniffl…_

_Uncaring… _

…Out of that hellhole where no-one helped… no-one…

Passing shops… People… that they didn't even bother passing her a second glance or a thought in the world.

So… Ignorant of the world… around them… and with a soft 'thump' she fell into a never-ending sleep…

ØØØ

'Sakura we're here… Isn't it pretty?'

It was breathtaking! Flowers of different sorts littered everywhere. Tree's too.

'Sakura do you see those plants ahead, those are called Pot luck; there's all sorts of plants here tree's too, those over there are called Mokuren, then there's the Momo, Tsutsuji and the Sakura.' I whispered to my little doll.

'See how pretty they are? You'll grow up to almost rival them; I know you will, don't let those people put you down grow stronger; for you, for me I' Whispered to her gently.

ØØØ

'Good bye Sakura-Hime I will meet you again…

And maybe just maybe others aren't as cruel as all the others are.

_The Beginning._

-Ø-

Little 'Haruno Sakura' was crying her heart out in a dark, creepy alleyway all muddled and dirty, covered in blood, wounds and bruises. If anyone bothered to stop and pay attention to her, they would have probably noticed what state she was in, but nobody did, instead they all chose to ignore this vulnerable little girl that was in such pain. Whilst no one bothered to look, a few could just hear her soft choked sobs, her whimpers of pain, but they ignored it all because as it is, it is in a humans nature to be cruel and ignorant of what is going on around them.

Now some of you must be thinking… why would a girl, young and injured be in such a dump? Well… because of the cruelty of children. That's what threw little Sakura into a world of pain. The cruelty of others…

-Ø-

_Why, why do they always do this to me? _Sakura thought to her self. _What have I ever done to them?_ Sakura let a sob escape her throat.

_Sakura, just you wait we're going to pass the academy and show them all. We never did anything to them but we'll get them back just you wait_! Inner said with a steely voice.

_Inner… why are they doing this? Am I really a freak of nature?_

_Sa..kur..a… don't listen to them, all right? She said with a whispery voice._

_Inner?_... _Saku…ra gomen ne…_ INNER? Sakura asked with panic her my voice. _Inner don't go!_ Sob… _inner_… don't go.

Everybody hates me; they all think I'm a freak! And now my only friend that was ever with me through all of it's gone! Shattering. That's what I felt like at the moment, it felt like my heart shattered to a million pieces. Then images and flashbacks started flooding my senses; the numbness over took all feeling that I had left.

Then… I remembered, I remembered what I didn't want to remember or ever think about ever again.

"_Gee forehead do you have to be so slow?" Ino asked all winey._

_Sakura came running towards her best friend "Gomen Ino-chan huff.. puff.. Guess what Ino-chan! I have a crush. Do you know who?" I asked a bit out of breath._

"_Let me guess… Kiba?... Iruka-sensei?"_

"_No silly, its Sasuke-Kun!" I said all cheery._

"_Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked a bit deflated._

"_Yeah!"_

"… _Sakura… You do know what this means right forehead?" Ino said looking up at Sakura._

"_Umm…" Looking up at Ino I started wandering why she looked so upset._

"_It means that we are going to rivals from now on." Her face changed into a full-blown glare and it was directed at… me?_

"_It does? But couldn't we just…"I started. "No. We're rivals from now on." Ino said walking off._

"_Ino…chan?" Tears started to pour out of my eyes. "Why Ino-chan?"_

Colours everywhere. Everywhere I looked it was all around me… How pretty I thought subconsciously.

"_Ami-san? What do you want?" I asked with tears still flowing out of my eyes._

"_Oh well, me and my friends thought that was so mean of what Ino said to you and we thought that… well why don't you come with us and hang out?" Ami said with a sneer plastered on her face. _

"_Yeah" One of the boys that we're behind her said._

"_We'll be your friends from now on" Akira, Ami's friend said._

"_I…I don't know" Looking down I didn't know what to say, I really didn't, they we're always so mean to me._

"_Just come with us it'll be fun" Ami sneered in my face._

_They hate me! I don't want to go with them they'll just hurt me like all the time. Their just mean they just want to hurt me like they always do. "I… I, NO!" I screamed at her, roughly pushing her away making her fall on her friends. I turned to run away but the guys that we're behind her grabbed my hair and roughly pulling me back, making me fall and hurt my elbows._

_Ami's face contorted into one of pure hatred. "We we're going to do this nicely but since you're going to be acting this way you FREAK of nature you deserve worse to what we're about to do to you. You pink haired, green eyed freak of nature!" Ami screamed at my face. She twirled around and walked towards the boys and whispered something to the older boy's, which seemed to amuse them because there faces lit up in an ominous smirk._

_The boy that a hold of Sakura's hair a while ago grabbed her hair again and started to drag her towards an alleyway, while the other kid's made a circle around them, as to make sure they didn't get caught._

_Once they we're inside the alley the boy that had her hair in his hands let go and shoved Sakura really hard towards the cemented ground. He shoved her so hard that she fell head first, her head making a loud 'thunk' against the ground. And before she knew it the other guys started to throw punches, rocks, and kicks, anything that was hard and would cause damage. They we're hurting Sakura so bad that blood was starting to ooze out of her now open wounds; didn't they realize that they we're hurting her? _

_All Sakura felt was non-stop pain. They didn't care what happened to her at all, no pity no, nothing. The pain that Sakura was feeling was so mind blowing that it was to much for her 6 year old body and caused her to drift in and out of subconsciousness, and finally she blacked out. _

It was so pretty, just like a kaleidoscope. Colours and shapes everywhere. So mesmerizing, but then everything started changing. The pretty colours started to change into hideous shades of blacks and reds; it was all morphing into scary demons: My Inner Demons.

Everywhere she turned she saw them in the shadows, in the faces of passerby's they we're everywhere! _I had to get away! _Sakura thought. _I had to get away from this alleyway I had to get away from these shadows I… I HAVE TO GET AWAY! _

Getting up Sakura started to limp her way out of there, out of that hellhole where no one helped, no one... Limping as fast as she could, she tried to go faster but every time she did more blood would go to her face making it hard for her to see where she was going, so she had to go at the pace she was on; agonizingly slow.

Passing shops, food stalls and people. Sakura couldn't believe that they didn't even bother passing her a second glance or a thought in the world. It was so heart braking to know that nobody cared. Tears slowly made there way down her face that was covered in blood, bumps and bruises.

Noise and colour started to blur into one as Sakura kept limping; Farther and farther away she went, away from the place that she once considered home 'Konoha'; More and more trees started to surround her welcoming her into its green lush foliage and large, hard bark, the soft soil where plants of all sorts grew, herbs, flowers, weeds even the few patches of moss.

Walking… she just kept walking to who knows were. Not noticing anything not the slight rustle of leaves, a snap of a branch, the flow of the river. Not even the light the full moon has cast upon the river or the person wearing a cloak with red clouds staring at her supposed direction. Not anything.

Looking up at the person, Sakura mumbled an airy. 'Help me… make them leave me alone.' Before she fell into oblivion as the lack of blood and exhaustion finally got to her little 6 year old body.

-◊-

Walking towards the bar where my next target is said to be found, I quickly maid haste, since I oh so hate making people wait and waiting myself.

Entering the dank bar I stood where I was and searched to see if my target was here; luckily enough he was. Walking towards his direction I grabbed a stool and quietly sat next to him. Looking him over I noted that he didn't look the title he had in the underground world, or in the bingo book.

Calling the bartender over I asked for one cup of sake. He quickly handed me one, which I nodded in reply.

Grabbing my cup of sake I discreetly poured the poison that is meant to kill a person in 10 seconds. Picking up my sake cup I started to slosh the contents in it and passed it to the guys side. Letting him think that it was his cup.

Looking at my target I saw him grab the cup that had the poison in it and gulped the whole drink in one go earning a smirk from me… now for the count down.

Akira Hiroshima. Age: 38. Sex: M

Cause of death: Sake Poisoning Time of death: 22:45 P.m.

1…2…3…4…5..

Thud! "Akira-san?"

"Akira-san what's wrong?" Shoto reached to touch Akira's shoulder.

"Shoto-san don't touch him!" Oorochi grabbed hold of Shoto's arm to prevent him from touching his convulsing friend.

Getting up I slowly walked towards my next destination; the Naoko River.

"He's going blue! Someone call the Hospital"

Reaching the River I was about to leave when I heard soft rustling behind me.

Tensing slightly I reached for my kunai inside my cloak. Tightly grabbing hold of it, I was about to throw it when I felt the presence of a child and not of a shinobi.

Turning around I saw a little girl covered in blood and wounds, a bloody trail behind her. It felt like hours passed by as we kept staring at each other, but then she let a whispery reply leave her mouth then she passed out and crumpled to the forest floor.

'Help me… make them leave me alone'.

Silence took hold for the next few minutes as I thought on what she said. _Help her? Hmm… make what leave her alone? All I see is a young girl covered from head to toe in injuries._

_Maybe I will help her. It's not like I'm in a hurry. Haaa…I must be going soft then._

Walking towards the child I picked her up and brought her towards the rivers edge. Grabbing some clean cloth I dipped it in water and slowly scrubbed her red and sore skin clean getting the grime, sweat and blood off of her. Quickly stripping her of her clothes I noticed that as soon as I took her clothes off the fist thing you could see was an array of bluish, blackish bruises everywhere. Then on her arms we're cuts of all sizes, the same went for hear legs. Her head though was a different story her skull was practically cracked open with the skin split; blood was flowing freely from the cut. All in all she looked hideous!

Grabbing some medical equipment I started to fix her up bit, by bit, but healing her head was first priority.

Grabbing some wood I started a fire and laid the newly healed girl next to it so she gets warmer and won't die from a cold.

Looking at this girl over I was really intrigued as to how this little girl could have such life threatening injuries and still be one of the living. I should ask her that as soon as she wakes up.

-Ø-Ø-

As the sun slowly rose from it's resting place it cast a ray of light through out the scenery; Tree's and mountains lined the village hidden in the leaf and not far off from the village, was the Naoko River where Sakura lay unconscious still from the events of the day before.

-◊-

'Ow' Sakura said rubbing her head. 'Wha..? Where am I?' Sakura asked out-loud. Sakura stopped rubbing her head when she realised that she had bandages wrapped around her head and that if she moved to much pain would course through her body.

'Your right next to the Naoko River, near the outskirts of Konoha.' A voice whispered to me.

'How'd I get here though?' Sakura asked. In all honesty she really couldn't remember.

'Why my dear, you we're limping here then all of a sudden collapsed onto the dirty ground.' The mysterious man replied walking away towards the river.

'Oh…' Sakura tried to get up again so that she could face her saviour and thank him. But every time she tried to sit up, pain would go up and down on her arms and legs. It frustrated her so much.

Giving up Sakura laid her head down to what she supposed was, the man's cloak and looked at the sky.

'Um… excuse me demo who are you?' Sakura asked shyly.

Walking towards the girl I heard her soft question and replied. 'I'm Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

'And my dear who may I ask are you? You don't normally see a little child limping towards a secluded area now-a days.' I said timidly.

A blush descended on to Sakura's face. 'Eh… Gomen ne. I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura Arigato gozaimasu for helping me Sasori-sama.'arigato gozaimasu for helping me Sasori-sama.' Sakura let a soft smile appear on her face.

Trying once more Sakura succeeded in swiftly getting up into a sitting position, but in the process one of her wounds on her arms started bleeding again.

'Ouch!'

'Ah… you should be more careful! You're lucky that, that was only your arm and not your head.' I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

'Eh! Gomen ne! I didn't know that it would do that I just wanted to sit up a bit.' Sakura replied with urgency. 'Gomen ne…' Sakura's lips quivered in an attempt to hold the oncoming tears at bay.

I looked up a bit alarmed at her reaction._ Does it hurt that much?_

'Sakura-chan give me that arm so I can stop the bleeding again.' I said reaching for her arm.

Grabbing her arm gently I quickly undone the old wrappings and started cleaning her wound. Grabbing some anaesthetic I dabbed a bit of that on it and re-wrapped a new set of bandages on her little frail arm.

'Now Sakura-chan I want you to not move that arm or a bit okay?' I said to her sternly.

Sakura looked up at him teary eyes and replied with a 'hai Sasori-sama'.

'Good girl Sakura-chan! Now stay still while I pack all this up.'

Swiftly standing up I grabbed the old bandages and threw it into the flames. After that I grabbed my medical equipment and packed those up then started to clear away the other unimportantthings and tossed those into the still burning flame.

Grabbing some water and food that Deidara had let over from the other mission I handed them over to Sakura and told her to 'eat these, it will help recover you strength'.

Now then crouching down to Sakura's height I told her that I'd have to leave in few moments, and that before I left I'd take her back to her house.

'Sasori-sama…' Sakura looks towards the river where it sparkled from the reflection of the sun. 'Can I go with you?' Sakura asked desperately.

'Let me think about it but first what happened to you?' I asked looking at her.

'I…they..sob…hurt…hic..me..' Sakura mumbled incoherently with tears slowly going down her face and a look of anguish passing on her face.

'Sakura-chan clam down there not here. Now tell me.' I said softly rubbing the tears away from her face.

'I.. I just told my best friend about a crush the she..hic.. She got mad then walked off. Then Ami and her cronies started picking on me and they took me to a…sob..An alleyway and started hitting me..it…sobs..They…hurt me so much and they didn't even care!..Hic.. I never did anything to them..and they just hurt me..and' Sakura broke into a crying wreck.

'Shush Sakura-hime shush. There, there they're not here anymore so calm down.' I said pulling her into a hug.

A few moments passed and Sakura finally stopped crying.

Pulling her away from my hug, I looked at her in the face and gently whipped the tears away. 'Sakura-hime shush there, there it'll be fine now.'

'Please Sasori-sama let me come with you!' Sakura asked desperately. 'I don't want to stay here with them please.'

-◊-

_I really want to go with Sasori-sama! I don't want him to leave me! Everybody back in Konoha is so mean to me. I've only just met him for a few minutes but he treated me more nicely than the others ever have in less then a few minutes._

Looking up in hope I looked at Sasori-sama's face and noticed that he was slightly thinking of and answer. _I hope he says yes!_

Sasori looked down at his Sakura-chan's face and decided that maybe a little detour wouldn't kill.

'Sure Sakura-chan, why not? But you'll have to go back to Konoha tomorrow understood?' Sasori said to Sakura softly.

I smiled the biggest smile that I could and looked at him like I didn't hear him straight, but I did.

'Hai, Oh! Thank you Thank you Thank you' I practically screamed at him whilst tackling him in to a big hug, not even paying heed towards my still healing injuries. _Oh! I am so happy! I can't believe he said yes!_

Sasori about to stand up quickly pried my arms off of him and put them next to me. Scuffling my feet shyly I mumbled 'gomen nasai… Sasori-sama I… was just happy that you said yes' I replied feeling a bit embarrassed.

'All right then. Anyway way where we'll be going is a fare bit ahead of us so I suggest that we leave straight away.' Sasori said. Sasori reached for his cloak, which was strewn next to the fire. Sasori grabbed it quickly and he put it on covering most of his body.

Walking towards to Sasori-sama I asked 'Ano... Sasori-sama..AH!' I squeaked out. Closing my eyes.

A deep chuckling was heard towards my front and when I opened my eye's I was on Sasori-sama's back. 'Sasori-sama please don't do that again without telling me! You scared me!' I replied whilst thwacking him on the back slightly.

'Ah Gomen ne I didn't mean to Sakura-chan. Now hold on tight okay?' Sasori asked whilst bending his knee's ready to jump.

'A… Hai.' I replied a bit shakily.

And when Sasori heard her soft reply he jumped high in the air and started heading Southeast.

As soon as he jumped in the air Sakura clutched onto Sasori-sama's cloak like her life depended on it. And only screaming slightly when it felt like Sasori-sama was about to fall of one of the branches.

-◊-

'Eeep!' squeaked Sakura. _Oh dear maybe I'm going to fast…well I did tell her to hold on tightly. _Zooming past tree's, fallen logs, shrubs of all sorts I just sped by these things completely ignoring their existence. As I continued to run I decided why not go faster? And faster I went, but whilst I started running faster and faster I noticed that Sakura-hime was holding onto my neck tighter and tighter. _Maybe I 'should' slow down. _And with that thought I slowed down.

Slowing down to the normal shinobi speed I noticed that everything started to slow down around me not anymore the blur that it was a few moments ago. Now the air flew past us softly and not as sharp or strong.

Hmmm... 'Sakura-hime we're nearly there' I whispered behind me.

'Ah… Hai Sasori-sama…demo Sasori-sama where exactly are we going' Sakura asked cutely.

'Near '_Tanzaku Gai_'.' I said evenly.

'Ano, Sasori-sama isn't that the ruins near Konoha?'

'Hai, it is. There's a secret passage to a secret valley where it always blossoms.'

'Sugoi desu! Are we nearly there Sasori-sama?'

'Well I we go at this speed maybe in an hour or two' Smirking slightly at a thought 'but… if we go on the speed we were a while ago we can get there much faster.' _Lets see now, will she go for it _'Umm… Ha..Er _Hai' Sakura replied weakly. Hook line and sinker. _I smirked mischievously.

'Hold on then Sakura-hime' and with that I sped off westerly towards the mountains.

-Ø-Ø-Ø-

_I really have gone soft. To think that I, Akasuna no Sasori, S-class criminal a member of Akatsuki, Killed thousands' of innocent people, turning people into puppets; About to take a little porcelain doll to see the Hanami near '__Tanzaku Gai__' in a hidden valley._

Sakura pulled on her new friends hand calling his name, trying to get his attention 'Sasori-sama? Sasori-sama?'

_Now if I remember correctly there we're special traps set out around the entrance to the secret valley. The first entrance has poisonous plant's, flowers and flesh-eating plants around that resembled pillars leading towards to the secret passage._

_Hmm… to dangerous, well for my little doll anyway_

Pouting Sakura grabbed a-hold of his cloak and tugged as hard as she could. 'Sasori-sama?'

Grabbing his hand she stopped where she was and stood as still as a rock, hoping that this would definitely grab his attention.

_Hmm… lets see, near the North there said to be deadly animals lurking there guarding the entrance or somethi…hmmm?_

Looking down I from my train of thought I noticed that there was a little hand clutching onto me and was pulling me backwards. Turning to see what Sakura-chan was doing, I noticed that she had the cutest little out on her face.

'Sakura-hime what are you doing?' I asked with my eyebrow raised.

'You we're ignoring me for a long time. I was getting lonely.' Sakura said while pouting. 'And I can see a cave up a-head. I thought maybe you would like to know.' Sakura said shyly.

'Oh, gomen ne Sakura-hime I was just thinking of how we'll get into the valley. You see a cave?' Looking away from her face I looked to where her arm was pointing, and before me a few metres away was a stone cave and surrounding said cave we're a set off all types of poisonous plants.

'Oh dear' I mumbled to my self.

'Sasori-sama can we keep some of the pretty flowers?'

'Iie. There poisonous.'

I pointed at one of the plants near the side that resembled a type of vine.

'Bittersweet nightshade, It said to 'cause fatigue, paralysis, convulsions and diarrhea.' Pointing at another vine.

'See those one's? There called Bleeding heart, they may look pretty but they 'cause convulsions and other nervous symptoms'

Looking at the purple flowers.

'See those pretty flowers on the ground?'

'Hai'

'There poisonous they're called autumn crocus, they 'cause nausea, vomiting and diarrhea.'

'There said to be very fatal so don't touch them.' I said with a hint of authority in my voice.

'Okay Sasori-sama.' Sakura reached with her little hands and held my hand in hers.

'All right I'm guessing in the inside it will be more dangerous so get inside my cloak.'

'All right Sasori-sama… demo why?'

'Because if the plants touch you you're going to be in pain and we don't want that, now do we?'

'No I don't, arigato Sasori-sama, demo will you be all right?' Sakura asked with that pleading look in her eyes.

'Hai, hai I'll be fine I am a puppet albeit living but still a puppet nonetheless.'

Un buttoning my cloak I picked up Sakura and pulled her into a sort of hug and closed my cloak so that she won't get touched at all.

'Sakura-hime? Can you breath all right?' I asked timidly.

'Ah Hai Sasori-sama' Sakura said giving me a tight hug.

With that said I quickly jumped forward and sprinting ahead into the cave.

-◊-

Dodging left and right I quickly threw a kunai with an exploding tag on it at the plants, and as soon as the kunai impaled itself into the man eating plant I ran-on deeper into the cave.

_Maybe I shouldn't have brought Sakura-hime here. I never knew it was this hard to fight with a girl clinging on to you and without my puppets. Oh Kuso!_

Dogging the mouth of an over grown Snap trap and the tendrils of a Flypaper trap. I grabbed a summoning scroll unrolled it and with the right words a 'poof'

Was heard and my puppet albeit not finished appeared 'Sandaime Kazekage'; quickly dodging from another fatal attack I jumped high up in the air and quickly used the sandaime's iron sand technique and used it to hold the on-coming plants at bay. Grabbing some senbon needles I threw that at the plants and as quick as they attacked, they we're soon a quivering mess. Not wasting anytime to revel in my win I continued to run with my puppet along side to make sure that no more surprise attack's we're to come my way.

'Sakura-hime are you all right?' I asked a bit nervously._ After that attack I hope she didn't get to scared._

'Ah Ha..Hai I think so.' Sakura said a bit shakily.

'Ano Sasori-sama what where those things.'

'Man eating plants, although they shouldn't be that big there normally small and eat insects, but I'm guessing that some chemical compound was mixed and they turned out like that.'

'Oh, domo arigato Sasori-sama.' And with that we both went on in silence with the occasional squeeze from Sakura-hime's tight grip on my stomach.

-Ø-Ø-Ø-Ø-

Jumping down from the high cliff my cloak drifted upwards earning a gasp of surprise from Sakura; the sight before us was breathtaking. It felt like we're descending from the high jump in slow motion.

Flowers of all sorts we're in full bloom. The sun's rays we're beaming throughout the slightly cloudy day and made everything light up. Sakura's we're blooming, the petals softly cascading on to the flower ridden ground. There we're all sorts like the Mokuren, Momo, Tsutsuji, Potluck and some tree's bearing delicious looking fruits. This was pure heaven, an untainted part of the world where everything was at peace, no pollution, no blood, and no death...no war.

And before neither of us realised it I landed softly on the green grass.

'Sakura-hime we're here… Isn't it pretty?' I said gently putting her on the ground.

'Sakura-hime do you see those plants ahead, those are called Pot luck; there's all sorts of plants here tree's too, those over there are called Mokuren, then there's the Momo, Tsutsuji and the Sakura.' I whispered to my little doll.

Sakura titled her head to look all around her. She looked so happy. Her green eye's sparkling in the sun looked so pretty and her hair swaying softly at the gentle breeze that passed us. A smile was on her face completely lighting her face.

'See how pretty they are?' I crouched down next to her height. 'You'll grow up to almost rival them; I know you will, don't let those people put you down grow stronger; for you, for me' I whispered to her gently.

'Sasori-sama..Hai.' Sakura smiled.

'Now then why don't you go pick some flower's. I'll go pick some fruits for us to eat okay? And make sure you stay close to me.' I told her. Now getting up I grabbed her hand and led her down the slight hill towards the Sakura trees.

With petals falling onto Sakura and I we slowly descended into the valley.

_Oh this should be interesting. _A smirk descended onto my face lighting it completely.

-◊-

Letting go of Sasori-sama's hand I ran towards the pretty purple tree, which stood out among all the flowers. Waving my hand in the air I called out 'Sasori-sama, Sasori-sama' I waved franticly while still having the bright smile on my face.

I saw Sasori-sama making his way towards me, but he was going to slow. I pouted. Running towards Sasori-sama I shouted 'Sasori-sama what tree is that?' I asked eagerly.

Sasori-sama smiled softly at me and said. 'That's a Jacaranda tree. When it's in full bloom purple petals starts to rain from above. It's nearly as pretty as the Sakura tree.' Sasori said.

''Sugoi! You know so much Sasori-sama!' I replied happily.

'Ah, well Sakura-hime I'm going to go ever there near those big trees.' Sasori pointed towards some huge trees. 'I'll get some fruits from over there okay? Don't go to far.' Sasori-sama warned me.

'Hai, Sasori-sama.' I replied all to happily.

Running back towards the 'Jacaranda' tree and started catching some of the petals that fell from the tree. Giggling hysterically, I started to jump up and down but then clutched my head in pain. Groaning out loud I remembered Sasori-sama's words. 'Don't move your arm to much.' I'm guessing that applies for my other injures as well. I thought.

Walking towards Sasori-sama's direction I noticed the other flowers and plants around me. There we're some gold petalled flowers as well as some odd-looking plants. _Maybe that's what kaa-san would call a hurb…heerb…no wait..Herb. That's what you call it. _Looking around more I noticed a pretty looking tree. It's so big I looked on in awe at the pretty tree. It's so big!

Walking past it I quickly made my way to Sasori-sama stopping here and there to pick some of the prettier flowers.

By the time I reached Sasori-sama I had about two arm-full of flowers, and about a dozen questions.

Looking around I couldn't see Sasori-sama anywhere I started looking behind some of the trees, but I still couldn't find him.

'Sasori-sama? Sasori-sama?' I looked around a bit more frantically. Then a soft reply came.

'Sakura-hime there you are.' Sasori sighed in relief. 'I thought I lost you for a second.' Come on then my dears lets go in the centre and have lunch. I got a fair bit of fruits. Looking at the bag behind I had to agree that was a lot, but putting all that aside I ran towards Sasori-sama and hugged him. Completely forgetting all about the flowers that we're still in my arms.

'Ah Sakura-hime it's all right. There, there. You're squishing you're flowers my dear.' Sasori murmured softly.

'Eeeck!' Quickly pulling away from the hug my flowers dropped to the ground slightly crushed one by one. Looking down at horror my eye's started to tear a bit. A warm hand was on my shoulder and looking up I saw Sasori-sama's face and I heard him utter 'Come on there just flower's you can go pick as much as you want once we're in the centre.' I nodded my head slightly and letting him pick me up, he placed me on his shoulder's and after he placed he's hands on my shin's to hold me in place, he quickly started running.

-◊-

Stopping my run I crouched down and grabbed Sakura-hime and placed her softly on the ground. Getting up I grabbed her hand in mine and gently lead her towards the lake.

A gasp was heard from the person next to and a 'Sugoi desu! It's beautiful.' Sakura said.

Chuckling slightly I lead her towards the lake shore and motioned for her to sit. Sakura sat down and looked at the lake and at the flowers field in front all around her.

Placing my cloak down I sat down and grabbed some fruit out and handed Sakura some sweet looking berries and some apples.

'Arigato Sasori-sama.' Sakura said happily. Sakura reached for them and started to eat them. 'Thwer sho dewicious Sashori-sama try shome.' Sakura said with a mouthful of food.

Reaching over I whipped some of the juice of her chin and said. 'Sakura-hime I don't think you should talk with your mouth full like that. It's un-lady like.' I said while chuckling at the cute little pout on her face.

'And I think I will try some, thank you Sakura-hime.' Grabbing some of the orangey fruit I tried it and well it was mind blowing quite delicious indeed.

Sakura reached with her little hands and grabbed for more. As Sakura kept eating to her hearts content, I grabbed some paper and drawing set and started to draw the beautiful lake behind Sakura and her eating.

'Sasori-sama can I go swim?' Sakura looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

'Do you have a change of clothes?' I stated looking at her already knowing the answer.

'Erm.. Iie, I don't.' Sakura replied looking slightly down.

'Well then no. But you can do anything else.'

'Really? Then I'm going to go pick some flowers for you Sasori-sama.' Sakura stated getting up then running off into the field.

Finishing of the drawing I turned the page and started to draw Sakura running on the flower field with the lush blooming trees behind and me sitting down smiling softly watching her every move.

Adjusting thing's here and the I started to paint in the back ground and then added some more detail onto Sakura and I. Finishing off the other details I finished painting off the rest of the picture.

Looking up around I noted the sun's position and that it was nearly time for the sun to set. _Oh dear it looks like I didn't realise what the time was and lost track of it altogether. Oh Kuso where's Sakura-hime._

Looking around I noticed Sakura was sleeping near a bunch of pink and white flowers. _Oh good, I thought I lost her for a second. Nearly gave myself a stroke. If that was even possible that is._

Packing my drawing kit away I placed the drawings and painting into a scroll and placed a jutsu on it to keep in they're until either Sakura or I opens it. Now grabbing my cloak I walked towards a sleeping Sakura and gently picked her up.

Walking towards the way we came in from I leaped high into the air and before I entered the opening in the cave I saw the most beautiful sunset ever. And with those last images ingrained in my head I turned and ran into the tunnel.

_Running back into that hideous world that is filled with greed, hunger for power, cruelty, naivety and much, much more… _

-Ø-Ø-Ø-Ø-Ø-

_Oh what do you know it seems like that we're nearly in Konoha. _Looking behind me I noticed that Sakura-hime was still sleeping. Adding more chakra into my speed I quickly flew past my surrounding's.

'Sakura-hime wake up.' I murmured softly.

'Sakura-hime..'

-◊-

Slowly, ever so slowly I blinked my eyes and looked around me. I then noticed that I was high up in the air and moving at an unbelievably fast speed.

Shrieking loudly I held on tightly onto Sasori-sama. _Sasori-sama! Oh, that explains why we're going so fast. _Feeling the breeze on my face I placed my arms around Sasori-sama's neck and buried my head on his chest.

'Sasori-sama where are we going?' I asked.

'Where heading back to Konoha Sakura-hime.'

'Demo.., can't I stay with you instead?' I asked looking up at him.

'Aah, Iie gomen demo its not a life that you would like to live in. I'm not exactly what most people would call kind.' He said chuckling slightly at the last part.

'Demo, you are nice! Nicer then anybody's ever been to me anyway.' I said murmuring the last bit more to myself.

'Gomen ne Sakura-hime.' And with that I knew he wasn't going to change his mind.

'Then.., then what if I got stronger.' I looked up at him in hope. 'What if I got strong enough to help you?' I asked eagerly.

'Hmmm… maybe, depending on how strong you got and what skills you earned.' He said more to himself than to me.

'Iruka-sensei said that my chakra control was really good for my age!'

'Hmm…..We'll see..' And with that Sasori-sama leaped high in the air and landed softly onto the soft ground.

-◊-

Dropping Sakura-hime off onto her feet I said. 'Jaa nee Sakura-hime till next time then, ne?'

'Sakura-hime when your older I expect you to be stronger then, hai?' I said tilting her chin up to look at me.

'Hai.., Sasori-sama..Ki o tsukete.' Sakura murmured tears appearing in the corner of her face.

'Sayonara Sakura-Hime I will meet you again, so don't show me that face.' Turning around, I slowly walked off towards my next destination. But before I got too far I was hugged from behind by none-other than my little hime.

'Sakura-hime…' I started.

'Iie I don't want you to go! Stay with me onegai!' She mumbled out from behind me. 'Iie, stay with me!'

'Gomen ne Sakura-hime demo you're Tou-chan and Kaa-chan wouldn't be happy if I did. And remember we made a promise, in the fields remember?' Prying her little arms off me, I turned and kneeled down to her. Reaching with my hand I lightly grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

'Remember Sakura-hime…'Smiling softly I handed her something to remember me by; something to remember both our special day by, A beautiful painting that I drew and painted, a reminder of our special day.

'Jaa nee.' And with that I vanished from her sight.

_Sa? Sakura-chan? What, what happened? _

_Inner? INNER! You returned I'm so..so happy. _

And with that Sakura collapsed onto the ground clutching the scroll Sasori gave her and let loose the tears that she was holding back.

-◊-

_And maybe some humans aren't as cruel as you'd expect, like our little Sakura's discovered._

_The Ending._

(A/N)

Okay well there you have it my first FF. Please go easy on the review's, it is my first time so yeah. Feel free to criticise (I suppose) or/and point out my error's.

So as you know this is my Entry for "Deidara's Sugar-girl" Competition. Any Akatsuki with Sakura and well here it is.

I do intend to post a sequel (that is if people like it).

Translation's.

Demo – But

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Onegai – Please

Jaa nee & Sayonara – Good bye

Gomen or Gomen ne – Sorry (Less formal way)

Gomen na sai - Sorry (Formal way)

Sama – A formal way of addressing someone who has a higher rank to you, or someone you respect highly.

Hime – Princess

Sugoi – Amazing

Arigato – Thank you

Arigato gozaimasu – Thank you very much (I think. T-T)

Kuso - Sh*t or Damn it. (Or maybe something else.)

Places.

Naoko River – It doesn't exist in "Naruto" maybe somewhere in Japan.

Tanzaku Gai – It IS a place in "Naruto" (Some ancient temple/town or whatever.)


End file.
